shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesis Traits
Nemesis Traits are certain aspects or traits such as strengths and weaknesses, which determine the best and the worst ways of taking down a particular Nemesis. List of Strengths Invulnerability Strengths Strengths that provides immunity to various sources of damage. * Invulnerable to Ranged - Cannot be damaged by your ranged attacks. * Invulnerable to Stealth - Cannot be damaged by stealth takedowns. * Combat Master - Cannot be damaged by combat attacks or finishers. * Monster Slayer - Able to kill monsters quickly, and resistant to their attacks. Hate Strengths Strengths that provokes the Nemesis, which enrages them. This causes them to attack harder and boosts their abilities. An example is regeneration; an enraged nemesis will regenerate more health faster. * Hate of Bodyguard Suffering - Becomes enraged when his Bodyguard(s) is attacked. * Hate of Burns - Becomes enraged when he burns. * Hate of Caragors - Becomes enraged at the sight of Caragors. * Hate of Defeat - Becomes enraged at low health. * Hate of Morgai Flies - Becomes enraged when hit by Morgai fly swarms. * Hate of Ghûls - Becomes enraged at the sight of Ghûls. * Hate of His Master Suffering - Becomes enraged when his master is hit. * Hate of Graugs - Becomes enraged at the sight of a Graug. * Hate of His Rival - Becomes enraged near a rival Nemesis. * Hate of Pain - Becomes enraged when he is injured. Attack Strengths Combat Moves that can be performed by the Nemesis. * Body Slam - Picks up his opponent and throws them to the ground. * Boomerang Throw - Throws weapons which then return to him. * Charge Attack - Running charge in a straight line. * Fury Attack - Highly aggressive melee attack. * Grapple - Can swing you around. * Ground Pound - Slams the ground hard causing damage in a radius. * Heavy Attack - High-damage melee attack, cannot be countered. * Jump Attack - Leaps far while striking. * Mangler - Multiple heavy attacks to the gut. * Poison Cloud - Drops stunning cloud of poison if needed. * Quick Shot - Shoots multiple shots in rapid succession. * Rapid Attack - Multiple attacks that must be individually countered. * Throat Grab - Picks up his enemy by the throat. * Wrecker - Devastating shield slam and impale attack. Weapon Strengths Modifies the damage that the Nemesis deals to Talion * Flaming Weapon - Weapon is on fire, increasing damage. * Poison Weapon - Weapon inflicts a lingering poison. * Savage Weapons - Weapon inflicts deep wounds that bleed over time. * Explosive Arrow - Shoots arrows that explode on impact. Miscellaneous Strengths Strengths that do not fit in another category are listed here * Ambusher - Launches ambushes against his enemies. * Backlash - Counter attacks are not effective. * Battle-Hardened - Harder to kill, and may require you to finish him. * Blood Thirsty - Recovers health from striking enemies. * Cautious - Averse to combat. * Deadly - Attacks do much more damage than most Uruks. * Deflect - Can deflect attacks. * Deflect and Counter - Can deflect attacks and follow with a counterattack. * Deflect and Counter, plus Quick Turn - Can deflect attacks and follow with a counter attack, turns quickly. * Demanding Leader - This Warchief attracts more Bodyguards. * Fast Runner - Runs much faster than normal Uruks. * Fearless - Cannot be terrified, never flees. * Gang Leader - Has a group of followers. * Humiliator - Does not finish off weak opponents. * Initiative - Tries to be the first to strike in combat. * Inspiring Presence - Nearby Uruk are inspired to attack simultaneously. * No Chance - Victims don't get any Last Chance. * Quick Turn - Turn around quickly if struck from behind. * Regeneration - Continually heals rapidly. * Side Step - Can dodge thrown daggers. * Skirmisher - Attempts to back away from combat. * Sneaky - Sometimes shows up unexpectedly. * Sniffer - Can smell out enemies who are hiding nearby. * Summoner - Calls nearby allies to join the fight. * Tracker - Can sense the presence of nearby enemies and hunt them down. * Vault Breaker - Blocks attempts to jump over him. * Wraith Stun Blocker - Blocks the Wraith Stun attack from the front. List of Weaknesses Vulnerability Weaknesses Weaknesses that make the nemesis be killed easily or even instantly from a source of damage. * Vulnerable to Combat Finishers - Can be killed instantly using combat finishers. * Vulnerable to Mounted Beasts - Can be killed instantly by mounted beasts. * Vulnerable to Stealth Finishers - Can be killed instantly using stealth finishers. * Vulnerable to Ranged Attacks - Can be killed instantly by a single Charged Headshot, Fire Arrow, or Shadow Strike. Damage Weaknesses Weaknesses that cause the nemesis to take increased, but not necessarily fatal, damage from certain attacks * Damaged by Combat Finishers - Can be damaged by combat finishers. * Damaged by Explosions - Can be damaged by explosions. * Damaged by Stealth - Can be damaged by stealth finishers. * Damaged by Ranged - Can be damaged by ranged attacks. Fear Weaknesses Weaknesses that scare the nemesis, causing him to flee in terror. * Fear of Betrayal - Becomes terrified when allied Uruks fight each other. * Fear of Burning - Becomes terrified when he burns. * Fear of Caragors - Becomes terrified at the sight of Caragors. * Fear of Ghûls - Becomes terrified at the sight of Ghûls. * Fear of Graugs - Becomes terrified at the sight of Graugs. * Fear of Morgai Flies - Becomes terrified when hit by Morgai Fly swarms. * Fear of Rival - Becomes terrified near rival nemesis. * Fear of the Gravewalker - Becomes terrified at the sight of Talion. Miscellaneous Weaknesses Weaknesses that do not fit into any of the above categories * Branded - Can be grabbed, without needing to be weakened. * Clumsy - Can be grabbed, without needing to be weakened. Notes * As a Nemesis increases in power, he can lose weaknesses while gaining strengths. * Combat Finishers include the following: Ground Execution, Execution, Wraith Finisher, and Wraith Burn. * It is possible for a Nemesis to have Combat Master, Monster Slayer, Invulnerability to Stealth and Invulnerability to Ranged. If this is the case, then they will have a Weakness (e.g. Fear of something, which when triggered, disables many immunities). Alternatively, arrange to have him attacked by other Uruks (order your Branded Captain's group to attack the target, then kill all his followers, leaving him massively outnumbered to be beaten to death). Whether due to Fear or due to low health, once his indicator is green, either Brand him or cut his head off, to guarantee the threat is removed. * Any Nemesis with Combat Master (immunity to sword attacks) will always have at least one weakness, be it a Vulnerability, Fear, or a Damage Weakness. de:Uruks/Eigenschaften fr:Nemesis/Personnalité Category:Enemies Category:Uruks